pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
COLORnoH3 - New character?! ♫ AI MONTH: 1
Hello! Welcome to this May special: COLORnoH3 AI MONTH! All of this is about the fabulous new Royal-type idol that will debut this Summer! Join Haruka, Hilulu and Hanako, the Triple Baka, in their hilarious shock while they try their best not to spoil you guys ^^ Right, babies?? <- menacing Haruka: Uweeehhhhh... Are you complaining? Haruka: N-no! Not at all! *raises hand* Well, then let's get started ^^ ---- Hanako: HALLO BABIES!!!!!! Hilulu: Ugh Hanako: Welcs to our beautiful May special! Hilulu: ''Ugh Haruka: Today we're here to talk about our... Hilulu: Ugh Haruka: Our... eh... I... Hilulu: ''Ugh Haruka: Our... te- Hanako: *covers Haruka and Hilulu's mouths* THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT FROM PRITALY, RIIIIIIIIGHT? Hilulu: ...ugh Haruka: *depressed* Hanako: ... Show me some emotion, babies! Haruka: ... *starts crying xD* NOT THAT KIND OF EMOTION YOU MORON! Haruka: M-moron... she alwa- *mouth gets shut by Hanako again* ;w; Hanako: The person we're talking about is charismatic, thinks she's the best, and charismatic, and uhhhh... dumb... and... hateful... and- Hilulu: She's very cool and the first Royal-type idol-ugh! She's a secret-type idol just like Haruka right here-ugh! Hanako: What's with the gobi? Hilulu: Ugh! *facedesks* You three really are useless... Hanako: Thanks, babe! Anyway! This brand is a Celeb, Cool and Royal-type brand. It's a multi-type like many brands outta there. It's a brand straight outta 'nother world! It's also the "sister" brand of our beloved Princess Heart :3 Hilulu: It's very different from the other Celeb brands, though. It uses a way darker color scheme, along with blue, cyan and purple-ugh. It's the sort of thing you can match with the Triangle stage, I guess-ugh Hanako: Why bring up Triangle now? Hilulu: Ugh! Haruka: This brand is the opposite of Princess Heart, but it's made to match its coords... I guess... Hanako: Anyway, let's move on to the main point: the brand name! Haruka/Hilulu: Oh, right! (ugh) Hanako: Baka Princess, since you're really excited, you may announce it ^^ Hilulu: Ugh... Hilulu runs to the center of the room, and pulls down a string. As she does, many sparkles fall down along with a big screen, showing a big logo: Hilulu: Do you love looking very stylish, ready for any live show, while still looking as fabulous as a king-ugh? Mr. Mystery is the brand you're looking for-ugh. *emotionless* Designed by its own user, it nicely contrasts the colorful and lolita-styled Princess Heart with its cool, boyish, unique yet stylish and formal designs-ugh! That's what Royal-type is all about-ugh. Hanako: Well said, idiot! Haruka: It's certainly surprising how two normally clashing images can look this nicely together ^^ Hope you'll enjoy the brand, and support A- Hanako: *shuts her mouth* And support this Pritaly-Top-Class Idol! Hilulu: That's all for today-ugh! Next time we may talk about Cyalume Heartful and Cyalume Royal, related to Princess Heart and Mr. Mystery-ugh. Stay tuned-ugh... Hanako: Thanks for listening to Hilulu's depression! Seeing her suffer is always entertaining Hilulu: Ugh... Haruka: I-I bet you'll love Cyalume Type ^^ It's a new live feature from Pritaly all about special Type Jewels... It'll be an huge part of the upcoming Jewel Parade event! Look forward to this Dream Parade remake! Ehehe! Hanako: Yeah! We have so many things to tell chu, fufufu Hilulu: Ugh... Hanako: Stay tuned, babies ^^ Thanks for listening! All three bow down, as the lights go out ---- "Are you sure we should do this?" asked Haruka, in the dark A familiar voice answered: "Of course. I'm sure they'll love me, ugh" "Are you stealing my gobi-ugh?" "It's ugh from prince" ... "WHERE'S UGH IN PRINCE-UGH" "There's no ugh in prince" answered a metallic, flat voice "Keep calm, I was just joking" "I see." "Ugh! Damn it! I liked it better when you we-" "Shhh, sweetie" "Ugh..." "Where are your infamous feelings for moi gone to?" "Die...!" "Thanks, but I can't die easily ^^ Coming from another world, that is, and you should know better than anyone else ^^" "Damn it! I'm leaving!" "Bye..." said the metallic voice "Wait Hilu-" "Don't waste your time with her, darling" "But..." "Just forget it" ... More dark... Category:Hanako Inoue